Lenora in Wonderland
by VickyT36
Summary: While chasing Toothless, Lenora falls down a hole, and ends up in a world where nothing is what it seems. Now she has to navigate this mysterious new world to find her dragon, and return home, without getting into trouble.
1. Out for a Fly

**Hey everyone, VickyT36 here with another HTTYD fanfic, and Lenora and Aster belong to Brightfire15 not me. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Out for a Fly  
**

It had been two months since Lenora Haddock defeated Drago, and Toothless became the alpha dragon, and everything was right again for Lenora. Her home and people were safe, she had best friend Toothless by her side.

She had great human friends in Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and recently Eret. She was very in love with her fiance, Aster Hofferson, and he was the same with her. And she had her whole family, her godfather Gobber, her father, Stoick, and most importantly her mother, Valka.

Things couldn't have been more perfect. She spent her days teaching everyone about dragon training, doing metalwork with Gobber, chiefing with her dad, spending quality time and going over wedding ideas with her mom, hanging out with her friends, and flying with Toothless.

* * *

One early morning, Lenora was sleeping soundly, when she felt something warm nuzzling her face. She slowly opened her eyes, to see Toothless trying to wake her up. "(Yawns), morning, bud." she said quietly.

"Morning, now come on get up. It's a whole new day." said Toothless in his dragon language. "Okay, Toothless, I'm up." said Lenora, getting up. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and then she sneezed a couple of times.

"You okay?" asked Toothless. "Don't worry, it's just a sneeze." said Lenora. Then she got out of bed, went behind her dressing screen, and changed from her nightgown to her regular clothes. Once she was dressed, the two went downstairs.

"Mom, Dad?" she called, when she didn't see them. "We're outside." called her mother's voice. The two went outside, and saw her parents feeding their dragons a breakfast of fresh fish. "I see guys already went fishing." said Lenora.

"Yep, we got some extra fish for Toothless too." said Stoick, pointing to a basket of fish sitting against the house. "Thanks." said Lenora. She spilled the basket onto ground, and Toothless happily started eating his breakfast.

"Well, while our dragons eat their breakfast, let's go eat ours." said Valka. The three went inside, and Valka quickly whipped up some porridge and sweet bread. Before she took a bite out of her food, Lenora coughed.

"You okay, Nora?" asked Stoick. "I'm fine, just a cough." Lenora assured. She ate a little breakfast, then she finished. "Well, Toothless and I are going to check on things around Berk, then we're going for a fly. Bye, Mom, bye Dad." said Lenora, as she walked out the door.

"Have fun, Nora." said Valka. Things were going well in the village, everyone was going about their usual business. Gobber was in his shop working on saddles and fixing dragon teeth with Grump by his side.

Snotlout and Hookfang were doing work on Snotlout's sheep launcher. Fishlegs and Meatlug were helping Eret practice dragon training with his new little Scuttleclaw, who he named Scales.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were playing pranks in the name of Loki with Barf and Belch. And her fiance was giving his dragon Brightscales a good bath. "Morning, Aster." she said, walking up to him. When Aster saw her, he smiled and went to her.

"Hey, you heading out for a fly this morning?" asked Aster, as he kissed her cheek. "Yeah, you know how much Toothless loves our flights together." Lenora answered. "Wish I could join you, but I've got to get Brightscales groomed." said Aster.

"It's all right. You do what you gotta go. See you when we get back." said Lenora, and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, which he returned.

* * *

The two took to the skies, and had flew a good distance away from Berk. But as they flew Lenora's coughing and sneezed seemed to be getting worse. "Are you okay?" Toothless asked. "Well, to be honest my nose is starting to feel a bit stuffy. Maybe we should rest for a minute." said Lenora.

So Toothless flew down to Dragon Island, and landed on the beach. Lenora got off Toothless, and rested against rock, and Toothless nuzzled beside her. As they sat there, Lenora began feeling tired.

"Well...maybe I could close my eyes just for a second." said Lenora, and she closed her eyes for that one second. A couple seconds later she opened them, but her nose was still stuffy, and she sneezed again.

"Come on, bud. Let's head on home." said Lenora, but to her shock, Toothless was gone!

 **That's chapter 1, plz review and also check out brightfire15's httyd stories they're really good**


	2. Down a Hole

**Chapter 2: Down a Hole  
**

"Toothless, bud? Where are you?" asked Lenora. She slowly got up, coughed a bit, then went off to look for left the beach and further onto the island. She looked through the woods, and kept calling his name.

"Where could he be?" Suddenly, she heard a rustle in some bushes. Lenora looked in the direction of the noise, and saw a black dragon walking in another direction. "Toothless, come back." said Lenora.

After sneezing, she hurried after him. But Toothless kept going, until he disappeared through some trees. "Come on, Toothless. This is no time for games." said Lenora, going through the trees.

But when she didn't see Toothless, she got confused. "Now I'm sure I saw him come this way." She kept looking around, then she saw a big hole. "Do you suppose..." Lenora said, thinking could Toothless have gone down there?

She carefully leaned over the hole, she couldn't even see the bottom of the hole it was so dark. Suddenly, she sneezed, and she fell down the hole! Lenora screamed as she fell down the hole, it got dark and darker.

It seemed like she was falling for hours, until she hit the ground with a thud. "(Groans), where am I?" she asked herself, as she looked around. It seemed like she was in some sort of room it looked like the eating area back at her house.

Lenora picked herself up, and walked around. On the table was a biscuit, a large goblet of water, and a key. It seemed like a normal room, but the door was really tiny. "Who would make a door that little?" Lenora asked confused.

She got down on her hands and knees and tried to open the door but it was locked. "Locked, bet that key opens it. But then how would I get out that door?" she asked herself. She tried looking around for another way out, but there was no other way.

"(Coughs), I need a drink." Lenora picked up the goblet, and took a sip of water, but when she swallowed something strange happened. She got about a foot shorter. "What the...?" Then she took a nibble out of the biscuit and she grew a foot.

Then she got an idea. She put the biscuit in her pocket, grabbed the key, and gulped down the water. She started shrinking, until she was the size of a Terrible Terror. Using the key, she unlocked the door, and went outside.

"Oh my Thor." she said in amazement when she got out, it was like she'd entered a whole new world. The sky was green, the grass was blue, and the trees were black. "What is this place?" Suddenly, there was a loud swoosh of air.

Lenora looked up, and saw Toothless flying off into the distance. "Toothless! Come back!" Lenora yelled, but he didn't seem to hear her. She sighed and coughed, and then started running after him, into the strange new world.

 **That's chapter 2, PLZ review, and I don't own alice in wonderland  
**


	3. Strange People, Familiar Faces

**Chapter 3: Strange People, Familiar Faces  
**

Lenora carefully navigated her way through the strange new world. While she was cautious, she was amazed at her new surroundings. The trees along with being a different color grew in odd swerving shapes.

The air had a damp smell like it had just rained, and it was strangely silent. No birds, no bugs, no nothing. "I wonder if anyone lives here?" Lenora asked herself. Suddenly to her surprise, there was a roar in the distance.

She smiled, she knew that roar anywhere. "Toothless." she said, happily. She hurried off in the direction of the noise, which led her into some woods. But soon she couldn't hear Toothless' roar anymore, and she didn't see him anywhere.

"(Sneezes). Great, I still can't find Toothless, and now I'm lost." she said, grumpily. But little did she know, eight eyes were watching her from a distance. Lenora decided to walk a little further into the woods, and the four figures the eight eyes belonged to followed her.

As she walked, Lenora got the feeling someone was following her. She turned around, but no one was there. When she turned to face the front, she yelped and fell back when she saw two people appear before her.

When she got a better look at them, she saw they looked like Ruffnut and Tuffnut, except instead of their usual drab clothes, they wore bright green and purple clothes. And behind them was a bright blue Hideous Zipplebacks.

"Who, who are you?" asked Lenora slowly. "I'm Tweedle-Tuff, and she's Tweedle-Ruff." said the one that looked like Tuffnut. "And this is Fury and Anger." said Tweedle-Ruff, referring to the dragon.

"Uh, nice to meet you. Have you seen a large black dragon by any chance?" Lenora asked. "I don't think so." said Tweedle-Ruff. "You mutton head, we did see one, he flew right over our heads." said Tweedle-Tuff.

"I'm not the mutton head, you are." said Tweedle-Ruff. The next thing Lenora knew they were in a big brawl. "Gee these guys are like Ruff and Tuff." Lenora thought. "Excuse me, but did you see a black dragon or not?" asked Lenora.

The two looked up, and spoke. "Uh, yeah we did." said Tweedle-Tuff. "Which was did he go?" asked Lenora. "He went north." said Tweedle-Ruff, pointing north. "Thank you, bye." said Lenora, and she hurried off.

"Now where were we?" asked Tweedle-Tuff. "We were fighting." answered Tweedle-Ruff, and she hit him in the face, and they continued to fight, with their dragons joining in with a fight of their own.

* * *

Lenora kept on going north, hoping to find her dragon soon. "Toothless!" she called, but no answer back. "(Sighs), where could that dragon be?" Then, even though her nose was a little stuffy, she smelled something.

It smelled like smoke. "Hmm, where there's smoke there's usually fire. Maybe Toothless is nearby." She followed the smell, through the trees and bushes, until she found the source. It wasn't her dragon's fire, but it was a Hotburple dragon's fire.

He was asleep, and while he snored he breathed fire. And by him sitting on a stump was a man that looked like Gobber, except we wore bright yellow clothes, and he was polishing and sharpening his hook.

"Uh...excuse me?" asked Lenora, as she slowly walked up to the two. The man looked at her, and the dragon woke up. "Who are you?" asked the man. "I'm Lenora, who are you?" "Bogger, and this is Frump." said the man, and referred to his dragon.

"Nice to meet you. (Coughs), I was wondering if you've seen a big black dragon anywhere?" said Lenora. "A big black dragon, now let me see. Did you see one, Frump?" said Bogger. Frump opened his mouth, and shot out fire, causing the trees and bushes to catch on fire, and smoke to fill the air.

"Great, even if Toothless is around here, I'll never see him through this fog." said Lenora, trying to fan the smoke away. "You know if you had some special growing biscuit, you could grow ten feet tall, and see right over the trees." said Bogger.

"Well I do have a biscuit, but I don't have any special drinks that would make me small again." said Lenora. "Well, I do have a little bottle of shrinking water here." said Bogger, pulling a little bottle out of his pocket.

"Thank you, Bogger." said Lenora, taking it. She took the biscuit out of her pocket, and put it in her mouth. When she swallowed it, she grew and grew until she was taller than the trees. She looked around, and saw to her left was Toothless flying around.

"There you are." she said to herself. Then she drank the water, and she shrank back down to her normal height. "I've got to go, bye Bogger, bye Frump." said Lenora, as she headed west. "Bye." said Bogger, as she ran off.

 **That's chapter 3, plz review**


	4. Invited to a Feast

**Chapter 4: Invited to a Feast  
**

Lenora kept on walking west, but she still wasn't having any luck finding Toothless. "Great, I still can't find Toothless, and now I'm completely lost in these woods." said Lenora. In the part she was in, it was really dark.

The trees were so tall, they seemed to touch the sky, and the leaves blocked out the sun. Lenora had to admit, even though she faced dangerous enemies both people and dragons, she was getting a bit scared being alone in a strange dark forest.

"(Sneezes) Maybe I should just sit for a minute." she said, sitting down on a rock, cause she was feeling tired. She tried to gather her thoughts, but she kept getting the feeling that someone was watching her.

And when she heard a snap, she confirmed she wasn't alone. "Hello, is there anyone there?" asked Lenora. She got up, and cautiously looked around. "Lost?" asked a voice. Lenora gasped, and turned around.

In a tree behind her, was a man that looked like Eret was looking at her, and beside him was a baby Scuttleclaw dragon. "Who are you?" she asked. "Rett, and this is Caw." said the man. Caw screeched as if to say hello.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in our part of the forest?" asked Rett. "Well I'm sorry if I'm trespassing. (Coughs), I was just looking for my dragon." Lenora explained. "Is it a black dragon you're looking for?" asked Rett.

"Yes, have you seen him?" asked Lenora hopefully. "I may have, but then again I may not. It's hard to see things in this forest. But if you want a more reliable answer, there's some people just east of here having a feast. Maybe they've seem him." said Rett.

"Thank you." said Lenora, and she began heading east. She kept on walking, and walking until she came to a wooden gate. She peaked over it, and saw a large table with a ton of food on it. Slowly and quietly, she opened the gate, and went inside.

As she got closer, she saw there was an assortment of food on the table. There was chicken, lamb, ham, biscuits, fish, boiled cabbage, roasted potatoes, pies, cakes, and mugs of water. It would've made Lenora feel hungry, if she had an appetite.

At the end of the table there were two people and two dragons, a Gronkle and a Monstrous Nightmare. One looked like Fishlegs, and the other looked like Snotlout. At first the two and their dragons were too busy eating to notice her, but when the Gronkle growled, they did.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked the one that looked like Snotlout. "Yeah, you weren't invited to this feast." added the one who looked like Fishlegs. "I'm very sorry to intrude, but I was just hoping if you've seen the dragon." said Lenora.

"Well of course we've seen a dragon, they're right here." "No, no. I mean if you've seen a big black dragon, he's mine." Lenora made more clear. "Oh, in that case we haven't seen him." said the one that looked like Snotlout.

"Oh. I'm Lenora by the way." said Lenora. "I'm Spitlout and this is Firestarter." "And I'm Piglegs, and this is Rocky." "Nice to meet you. (Coughs), you think I could have some of your water?" asked Lenora.

"Help yourself to anything." said Piglegs. Lenora grabbed a mug of water, and gulped it down, luckily it didn't make her shrink. Suddenly, when she finished, Toothless flew down, and land on the table.

"What the...!" yelled Spitlout. "What in the name of Thor?" asked Piglegs. Their dragon just roared. "Toothless!" shouted Lenora. He ran all over the table, making a huge mess in the act, as Lenora hurried after him.

"Toothless, come back." she said, but to no avail. "So sorry about the mess, but I got to get my dragon. Goodbye." said Lenora, as she chased her dragon out the gate, and back into the woods.

 **That's chapter 4, plz review**


	5. Meeting Royalty

**Chapter 5: Meeting Royalty  
**

Lenora kept chasing after Toothless, but once again she lost him, and was lost in the woods again. "Great, I've lost my dragon again. I don't know where I am. Or even how to get home. Everyone must be so worried about me." she said, sitting on a log.

Feeling sad, scared, alone, and not knowing what to do, Lenora began to cry. A couple minutes later, a voice came. "Why so sad miss?" it asked. Lenora turned around, and saw Rett and Claw. "Rett, Claw it's you guys." she said.

"Yes, it's us. Now what's wrong?" asked Rett. "Everything, I can't find my dragon, I don't know how to get home, and I miss my family and friends." Lenora explained, as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"You know, you could ask the king and queen." Rett suggested. "What king and queen?" asked Lenora. "They rule this whole land." "Well where can I find them?" "Just go through here." said Rett, he pulled on a branch, and a hole appeared in the ground.

Lenora looked down, and saw that it led to another place. "Well down another hole. Thanks, Rett." said Lenora. After coughing, Lenora jumped down the hole. It wasn't as long a fall as the first one, and Lenora landed in a whole new place.

The sky was blue and the grass was green. "Well this is an improvement." said Lenora, as she got up. She began walking around until she came to large silver gate, and behind it was a giant white castle.

"That must be where the king and queen live." Lenora said to herself. Then there was a loud roar, and over head flew Toothless. "Toothless!" Lenora called, but Toothless just didn't want to listen to her.

"What's gotten into that dragon?" asked Lenora, as she saw him fly towards the castle. She walked up towards the gate, and tried to open it, but was stopped by two guards, wearing silver armor.

"And who are you?" asked one of the guards. "And what are you doing here?" asked the other. "Well, I'm Lenora. And I was just going after my dragon, he flew towards the castle." Lenora explained.

"No one gets in without permission from the king and queen, now get." said one of the guards, shooing her away with his large axe. Lenora walked out of their sight, and hid near a bush. "I have to get to that castle." she said to herself.

She thought of what to do, and then she had an idea. Lenora snuck back near the guards, and then threw some rocks in their direction. "What was that?" asked one of the guards. "It came from over there." said the other.

The two left their posts, and Lenora snuck through the bars of the gate. "That worked, now to find Toothless." said Lenora. Quietly she walked around, looking for her dragon. As she was walking she heard someone coming her way.

She hid in some bushes, and peeked out. On a blue Deadly Nadder dragon was a knight wearing silver armor. Then all of the times, Lenora felt a sneeze coming on. She tried to do it quietly, she let out a loud.

"Ah-choo." The Deadly Nadder sniffed in the direction of Lenora, grabbed her by her sleeve and dragged her out. "Good work, girl. A trespasser." said the knight. "I'm really really sorry, I didn't mean to trespass, I was just looking for my dragon." said Lenora frantically.

The knight lifted his helmet, and revealed he looked a lot like Aster. "The king and queen will know how to deal with you." said the knight. The dragon picked Lenora up from her collar, and they flew towards the castle.

When they landed, the knight took Lenora by her arm, and dragged her inside. Inside the large throne room sat the king and queen. "Sir Andler, what is going on?" asked the king. "I found this girl, lurking around the castle, Your Majesty."

Lenora looked up at the king and queen, who had a striking resemblance to her parents. "Is this true, young woman?" asked the queen. "I did come onto your property, but I was just trying to look for Toothless, my dragon." said Lenora.

"He wouldn't happen to be a black dragon would he?" asked the king. "Yes, have you seen him?" asked Lenora hopefully. The queen pulled on a rope, and a red tarp was lifted from a cage. And inside was Toothless.

"Toothless!" Lenora cried happily. She tried to run over to him, but Andler grabbed her arm to prevent her from getting away. "Here's the thing young lass, we'll give you your dragon back, but only if you're able to beat us in a game of dragon ball." said the king.

Lenora got a determined look on her face. "Deal." she said firmly.

 **That's chapter 5, plz review**


	6. The Game Begins

**Chapter 6: The Game Begins  
**

Lenora followed the king and queen and Sir Andler out to the courtyard, where a giant obstacle course with rings, giant wooden poles, flaming hoops, and all kinds of other things.

"The rules are simple we'll split into two teams. We fly on our dragons through the obstacle course, while tossing the ball back and forth to our team member. Whoever has the ball at the end of the course wins." said the king.

"(Sniffs) But there's only one of me, and there's two of you. How's that fair?" asked Lenora. "Sir Andler will be on your team." said the queen. Sir Andler nodded, and the king and queen clapped their hands.

When they did, two servants brought out their dragons, a Rumblehorn for the king and a Stormcutter for the queen. A ball was brought out, and a the two teams got into their positions.

"On your marks...get set...go!" yelled a servant, as he threw the ball into the air. The queen caught it first, and they all flew off. "Good to have you back, buddy. Now let's do this." said Lenora. Toothless growled in agreement.

While flying through the flaming hoops, the queen dropped the ball. The king tried to catch it, but Sir Andler got it first. He then tossed it to Lenora, who grabbed it and flew around the giant wooden poles.

Lenora tried to steer Toothless, but she felt a bit dizzy and woozy. But she knew she had to win the game in order to get Toothless and get home. She tossed the ball to Sir Andler, and saw him flew through some rings.

The king managed to get the ball, flew through some tunnels, and threw the ball to the queen. "(Coughs) Keep up, Toothless." said Lenora. The game kept going on, and Lenora had the ball, and was really close to the finish line.

But she sneezed, dropping the ball. It bounced off a column, and the column tipped over, landing on a white fountain, causing it to break. The king and queen gasped, as they landed. Lenora landed Toothless, and hurried over.

"Oh, I am so sorry." she said. "This was our favorite fountain, you'll be punished seize her!" shouted the queen. Sir Andler, and many other knights, came towards Lenora with spears. Lenora felt really scared, suddenly Toothless grabbed her by her hair.

"Let's get out of here, bud." she said. Toothless took to the skies, with the knights and the king and queen on her tail. She flew through the woods where Rett and Claws joined the chase after then. Then past the feast where Spitlout, Piglegs, Rocky, and Firestarter started going after her.

"Get her!" yelled the king. "Faster Toothless, faster!" Lenora screamed. Soon, Bogger, Frump, Tweedle-Ruff, Tweedle-Tuff, and Fury and Ange joined the chase. Lenora had never been more scared in life, Toothless flew up into the sky.

The light of the sun blinded, she squeezed her eyes shut, and then everything was silent.

 **That's chapter 6, plz review**


	7. Home Again

**Chapter 7: Home Again  
**

Lenora's eyes shot open. She took deep breathes, and looked around, she was back on Dragon Island. Toothless was by her side, and growled quietly. "Are you okay?" he asked in his dragon language.

But Lenora didn't feel okay. Her nose was stuffy, her throat was sore, she felt hot, and her body ached. "Actually Toothless, I'm not feeling so good. We better get home." said Lenora. She tried to get on his back, but she felt too sick to fly.

She moaned, and Toothless nuzzled her face to comfort her. A squawk came from above, and Lenora looked up and saw a Deadly Nadder. It landed near them to reveal that it was Aster and Brightscales.

"Aster." she said. "Lenora there you are, your parents got worried when you didn't come home." said Aster, hurrying up to her. "Worried? How long have I been gone?" asked Lenora. "Three hours, are you okay?" asked Aster.

"Actually Aster, I'm not feeling very well. And I don't think I can fly Toothless home." said Lenora. "Don't worry, I got you covered." said Aster. He mounted on Toothless, put Lenora behind him, and the two and their dragons flew back to Berk.

* * *

When they got back to Berk, everyone was relieved to see Toothless, that meant Lenora was back. Aster landed Toothless near Gothi's hut, and helped her up there. While Gothi checked her over, Aster went to go get Gobber, Stoick, and Valka.

Toothless stayed by her side, as she was checked. After Gothi came to her conclusion, she wrote in the dirt with her staff. Just as she finished her godfather, parents, and fiance came up. "Lenora, thank goodness you're back." said Valka.

"Is she all right, Gothi?" asked Stoick. Gobber read what Gothi wrote, and said, "She's says it's nothing serious. Just a case of eel pox." said Gobber. "I thought I was coming down with something. (Coughs)." said Lenora.

"Well let's get you home and into bed." said Stoick. Toothless helped Lenora stand up, and supported as they all walked home. Lenora felt good being back with her friends and family. Once they all got home, Lenora went up to her room, changed it her pajamas, her mom braided her hair, and she lied down in bed.

Toothless warmed up his spot in Lenora's room in order to warm up the warm. "Thanks, bud." she said. There was a knock at the door. "(Sneezes), come in." The door opened to reveal her friends and fiance.

"Guys." she said. "Hey Lenora, we heard you were sick, so we brought some things to help you feel better." said Fishlegs. "These pillows I fluffed myself, it takes a lot you know." said Snotlout. Lenora smiled playfully.

"Thanks, Snotlout." said Lenora, as she allowed him to put the pillows behind her. "In case you get bored, I brought you some books. Got story books, the Book of Dragons, and even some maps." said Fishlegs, putting them at her bedside.

"Thank you Fishlegs." said Lenora. "And in case you get cold, we brought you our old childhood blanket." said Ruffnut, as she and her brother held up an old smelly blanket. "We haven't washed it in years." said Tuffnut.

"Uh, thanks, guys but please just set it over there." said Lenora, pointing to her desk. "I brought you the Dragon Eye, so you can amuse yourself." said Eret, setting it by the bed. "Thanks, everyone." said Lenora.

Snotlout, Eret, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut left, while Aster stayed behind. "You know, I'd like to kiss you, but I don't want to get you sick." said Lenora. "I'll settle for a hug." said Aster.

The two shared a tight warm hug, and Aster told her he'd visit her later. For the rest of the day, Lenora read books, dozed off, and looked at the Dragon eye with Toothless' fire. When night fell, Stoick and Valka came up with her and Toothless' dinner.

"Here you are, dear. Some nice fish stew." said Valka, setting a bowl of soup in front of her. "And here's some nice cod and salmon for you, Toothless." said Stoick, putting his dish in front of him. "Thanks, Mom, thanks Dad." said Lenora.

"Your welcome, we're glad you're okay." said Stoick. "We thought something might've happened to you." said Valka. "Well actually something did happen. I had this crazy dream where I went to this strange world where everyone was crazy. The food made your grow, the drinks made you shrink, and everything was backwards." said Lenora.

"That certainly sounds like quite a dream." said Valka. "Well you know what they saw about eel pox, it can make it hard to think straight." said Stoick. "I think it makes it hard to dream straight too." said Lenora.

But Lenora was glad she was out of Wonderland, and back on Berk with her loved ones.

 **The End**


End file.
